


【你/本哈迪】梦中情人

by Ajune_Liang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Relationships: Ben Hardy/You
Kudos: 2





	【你/本哈迪】梦中情人

你发誓你是个比钢板还要直的直男，至少在遇到本哈迪之前你是。  
你是个专业的武术指导，电影的电视剧的，年纪轻轻就在业内少有名气。你像往常一样接活，今天你来到一个新的剧组，你一点也不在乎对方是不是什么大腕明星，你只希望对方可以好好配合完成拍摄进度，这样你就可以早点下班去附近的酒吧喝上一杯，运气好的话也许还能碰上一段艳遇。  
导演招手将你叫了过去，向你介绍面前的这位叫本哈迪的男演员就是今天你需要指导的对象。你们握了握手，你认得他，他曾饰演X战警里的“天使”，明明万磁王X教授才是主角，但你偏偏记住了他饰演的这个角色，只是因为他的奶子给你留下了深刻的印象，没错，他的奶子。你是个武术指导，因此你热衷于健身，在健身房你见过比他练得更好的身材，你见过比他练得更好的胸型，通俗点说，你见过很多奶子，男女都有，你一度以为这只存在于人的脑内幻想或者是色情小说中的描写，但亲眼所见要比在电影院大屏幕上看到的还要震撼——本哈迪的奶头真的是粉色的。  
你非常专业，且具有职业道德，因此你只是惊叹了半分钟，然后又专心投入到指导工作中。刻板印象作祟，让你觉得这个连奶头都是粉色的男人肯定娇生惯养，精致的五官让他完全可以靠脸蛋吃饭，练出一身肌肉只是小鲜肉为了博人眼球，你看着他裸露在阳光底下苍白的肌肤，他像个被装在盒子里的陶瓷娃娃，你已经做好了指导他的替身演员的准备，但他本人来到了你的面前。  
他没有一点演员的架子，你们年龄相仿，他性格开朗，你们很快就有说有笑起来，从他的口音你推测他是个英国人。英国人，这没什么，不是所有的英国男人都是gay，你也不是个会歧视同性恋的人，你尊重如今世界多元化的性取向，但你也仍坚定自己的，至少现在是这样。  
你教了他几个近身搏斗的基础动作，他学得很快，在你提出中途休息之前都没有喊过累，事实证明他并不娇弱，他只是长了张娃娃脸罢了。汗水浸湿了他的金发从发尖滴落顺着他的胸膛流淌，他的肌肤像是披上了一层蜜色，你尽量避免将视线落在他裸露的上半身转而落在他的脸上，但情况变得更加糟糕了，他的双眼该死地诱人，耶稣在上，他真的像个堕入人间的天使。你也有喜欢的男演员，你觉得他们英俊、帅气，这也仅仅停留在人类追求美的本能这个层面，但本哈迪让你想要用迷人来形容一个男人，他貌似激起了你更深层的本能反应。  
你硬了。  
好在你的运动裤足够宽松可以掩饰你尴尬的状况，是你先提出了中场休息，他背对着你走向休息区时你闭上眼睛深深呼了一口气。呼——冷静，你将这反常的生理反应归结为自己太久没有来上一炮的后果，最近接连的工作让你早晨都不能好好地享受一个手活，你决定今晚一定要去好好地喝上一杯，但首先你得撑过现在。你一睁开眼就看见了他的背影，他捞起背心擦去身上的汗，背部的肌肉收缩又伸展，令人愉悦的身体曲线在你的眼前跃动。他拧开了一瓶冰水，手臂在那一瞬间攥紧带动肌肉群的收缩，他抬头将矿泉水灌入喉咙，喉结向下滑动，他右手拿着水瓶站立在那里，仿佛是神庙里的一座雕塑，他该是米开朗琪罗最得意的作品。他喝得有些急，矿泉水从他的嘴角溢出，分不清是汗水还是矿泉水的液体从他的喉结上滑过，你的阴茎在内裤里硬得发疼。  
他用手背擦去嘴角的水，他注意到了你投在他身上的目光，你来不及闪躲，你们短暂地对视了一秒，他皱了皱眉，露出了疑惑的表情，又重新背向你。你的心跳在加速，这次是因为忐忑，你害怕被他发现你的异样，但他只是拿起另外一瓶冰镇矿泉水走向你。  
“给你。”  
他将矿泉水递到你面前，你松了一口气，原来他只是以为你望着他手中的矿泉水口干舌燥。  
“谢谢。”  
但正当你伸手想接过来的时候你却抓了个空。他露出了恶作剧的笑容，在你伸手的那一个瞬间将手收回。你下一秒就加入了这个“躲猫猫”的游戏，你追他躲，为了一瓶冰镇矿泉水两人又折腾到满头大汗。  
“就这个反应速度？”他挑衅地边笑边对你说道。  
幼稚的激将法，但你仍然被吃得死死的。他就像个高中生一样贪玩，你敢肯定他套件连帽卫衣混进学校里连老师都不会发现有什么异样。最后你的体力还是略胜一筹，你抓住了矿泉水瓶，同时你也抓住了他的手。  
“抓住你了。”  
一时暧昧的气氛在你们之间流转，你们同时松开了手，矿泉水瓶加速下坠掉在了你们之间，你们又同时弯腰蹲下伸手去捡，你们的额头撞在了一起。你们捂着额头静默了三秒双双坐在地上开怀大笑，你看着阳光在他弯起的眼睫毛上跳跃。他先起身然后朝你伸出手一把将你从地面拉起，最后矿泉水瓶还是落在了你的手上，半瓶落入你的嘴里，半瓶被你倒在了自己的脸上，因为你的脑子和下半身都需要好好地冷静一下。  
第二天就是真正的拍摄，你去到片场的时候化妆师已经给本哈迪上好了这场戏的妆。这是一场近身搏斗的戏，因此化妆师在他的脸上添上了各种淤青和伤痕，血浆在他的鼻翼和嘴角凝结，发型师正在给他的头发造型，你看着别人的手掌在他的头发间穿梭，你开始想象他头发的触感，你猜他的头发是柔软的，你的手掌穿梭在他的发间，稍微用力，他会因为发根被拉扯而轻轻皱眉，但他不会反抗，他享受这点痛感，这让他嘴边的血浆看上去异常情色。他想得入了迷，连他喊了你两声都没有听到，他来和你最后一次排练即将拍摄的动作戏，他像个要在老师面前尽力表现的学生，拍摄进行得十分顺利，导演一次就通过了镜头，他第一个就奔向了你，体温和汗水让他脸上凝固的血浆开始流淌，鼻翼边的快要滴向嘴角。  
你向他递去一张纸巾；“血……”  
他愣了一下才反应过来你所指的是什么，但他没有接过你的纸巾，他伸出舌头将那点猩红卷入口中，他朝你眨眨眼说道：“我很久之前就想尝尝道具血浆的味道，嗯，甜的。”  
你的工作完成了，你跟他匆匆告别，几乎是落荒而逃般的逃离了片场。你觉得今晚急需一个女人来确认一下自己的性取向，因此你早早就在片场附近的酒吧落座。你点了一杯伏特加，你不会喝太多，酒精不是你真正想要的，性才是。你抿了一小口，让酒精在口腔顺着喉咙一路燃烧，酒吧的音乐很嘈杂，你仿佛听见有人在喊你的名字，你以为是自己出现了幻听，直到有人拍了拍你的肩膀。  
“嘿！这么巧你也在！”本哈迪拿着啤酒瓶站在你身后，你没想到会在这里碰见他。这个夏天异常地闷热，他只穿了黑色背心和短裤，你甚至怀疑他买酒的时候会被要求出示身份证。他坐在了你旁边的位置上，一双白花花的长腿在吧台下面来回晃动，你故意偏开视线。  
你以为你们会讨论女人，或者是男人，你觉得这很正常，演员在镜头前光鲜亮丽，谁也不能要求他们在镜头后也要做一个完美的人，但本哈迪，他是个特别的人，他跟你接触过的演员有些不同，你本以为像他这样帅气的人会是个花花公子，私生活糜烂，但事实恰恰相反，连你们在酒吧相遇他都不忘向你请教白天那些他做得还不够好的动作。  
“这个动作……这样，效果会不会更好一些？”他是个不怎么会喝酒的人，从他酒瓶里还剩大半瓶但脚步已经变得漂浮的状况可以轻易看出。  
“这样的效果确实会好一些，但你很有可能会被车子甩出去，你会受伤的。”他有些站不稳了，你扶着他，“喔哦，小心点。”  
他的肌肤摸起来有些烫人，不止是脸上，连胸膛和手臂都泛起一片粉红。他半倚在你的身上，灼人的呼吸喷薄在你的颈边。该死的，你逐渐注意到酒吧里一些不怀好意的视线，大部分是男人，他们的视线不是聚焦在你，而是聚焦在倚在你肩上的他身上。得赶紧离开这里了，你们的体型不相上下，将他带出酒吧费了你不少的力气，你不知道他住在哪里，而片场替你租的小旅馆就在几步开外，你决定将他带回你的房间。  
他躺在了小旅馆狭窄的单人弹簧床上，睡相算不上好，上衣被掀起露出了半截腰杆，宽松的裤腿向大腿根滑落，让你能窥见他被内裤布料紧紧包裹着的臀瓣曲线，他的拖鞋被蹬开了一只，望向你的眼神迷离，你分不清他是真醉还是假醉。你的阴茎再次硬邦邦地杵在内裤里，但你不是个会趁人之危的人，你替他掖好了被子然后走进了浴室。  
你坐在浴缸的边缘解开裤链握住了自己勃起的欲望，你闭上眼睛开始幻想，你的脑里没有大胸翘臀身材曼妙的女人，你的脑里全都是躺在你床上醉酒后衣衫不整的本哈迪。你的手沾上前液撸动茎身，你幻想自己的阴茎抵上他的嘴唇，他像今天用舌头舔舐嘴角的血浆一样舔舐你的龟头，单是这样想一想你的腰就忍不住向上弹跳，你想操进他的嘴里，他包裹着你的感觉一定很棒，你陶醉地闭上了眼睛，但是下一秒你就听见了浴室门被推开的声音，本哈迪站在了浴室的门口。  
你已经想好借口，但你还没来得及开口他的动作就让你的话语卡在了喉咙。他跪在了你的张开的双腿间，滚烫的呼吸喷薄在你同样滚烫的欲望上，他的脸上仍是一片潮红，眼睛好似蒙上了一层雾气。你笃定他是意识模糊才会跪在你的双腿间，你抓住他的手臂想将他拉起来，但他甩开了你的手转而握住了你的阴茎，你脑内的幻想成真，他伸出舌头在前端舔上了一圈让你顿时软了腿，他抬眼看向你：  
“我在你的床上等很久了，你就不打算对我做些什么吗？”  
他含住了你，温润的口腔包裹着你，你拒绝的话变成了一句低吼，你做了你在片场就想做的事情——你让自己的手在他的金发中穿梭，他就像只优雅的波斯猫，在主人的抚摸下发出舒适的呼噜声，他将你含得更深了。这太过了，你从来没有让一个男人给你来过口活，本哈迪是第一个，而这种感觉真他妈的好。  
你快要射了，你将主动权夺回，手指拉扯着他的金发将他压向你的阴茎，你在高潮前的那一瞬间退了出来，他的双眸微张，伸出舌头食髓知味地想要追随你的阴茎，但你想射在他的脸上，你很早之前就想这样做了，然后你真的就这样做了。喷射出的白浊大半落入他的口中，他满足地将它们全数吞下，有一部分溅在他的脸上，星星点点挂在眼睫毛上。你半勃的阴茎又硬了，你想操他，不，你要操他。  
你将他从浴室的地板上扶起，你们跌跌撞撞地搂成一团，你在他的嘴里尝到了自己的味道，你们双双摔在了你的单人床上，弹簧发出了抗议的吱呀声，你将他压在身下，你捞起他背心的下摆，他的肌肤摸起来像奶油般丝滑，你钟情于他的双乳，低头含住了他粉红色的乳头，你想起了蛋糕上点缀的那颗草莓，半熟的果实被你啃咬成熟透的深红，你执拗地想从中榨出些香甜的汁液来。  
你将他翻了个身一手抄起了他的腰，扒下他根本遮不住什么东西的运动短裤，你瞥见他的内裤已经湿成一片，早在他含住你的阴茎的时候他就射了自己一裤子。你本以为他是个纯情的大男孩，但你的纯情男孩正努力塌下腰双手伸向背后将自己的臀瓣分开露出他的隐秘花园对你发出邀请。你一掌掴在了他雪白的臀掰上，臀肉像布丁般在你的面前颤动。  
“你是特地来酒吧找我的。”你没有用一个疑问句而是用了一个肯定句，从一开始他就在诱惑你。  
“含着阴茎就能让你爽到射出来了吗小浪货？”你羞辱的话让他变得兴奋了，他塌下腰扭动着试图在被单上纾解欲望。你扬起左手，在另一边也留下一个掌印，他的呜咽声淹没在枕头里。  
你没有操过男人，但本哈迪让你变得从所未有的硬，他就像个坏掉了的水龙头，你的手沾满了他淌出的淫水，你的阴茎硬得发疼，你现在满脑子只想着快点填满他下面的这张嘴。  
他将阴茎抵在了他的后穴，伸手握住了他的肩膀，将他折成一道蓄力的弓。你挺腰将前端艰难地挺进。  
“嗯唔……慢点……啊哈……”  
他的求饶就像火上浇油让你的欲火燃得更胜了。耻骨撞上臀瓣，你挺腰全根没入操进了他湿濡的甬道。他在你的身下喘息，抖得像风中的落叶，他紧得不像个久经沙场的花花公子，倒像个初经情事的处子，差点将你夹得精关失守，你向下握住他的阴茎，他在你插入的时候又射了。他的身体敏感得你的手稍微触碰一下就会射出一小波精液，你被他夹得不能动弹，你怀疑他真的是个处。  
“你……你是第一次吗？”  
他将自己的脸埋在枕头里回答得含糊不清，但你从他变得滚烫的耳尖得到了答案。你让他转过身来，你想看着他。他的小腹上沾满了他自己的精液，他不敢望向你，用双臂遮住了自己的脸，你强行将他的双臂分开压在了两侧。  
“你不是想要我操你吗？那就好好看着我是怎么操你的。”  
他眼尾发红地看向你，快感的生理盐水凝结在他的脸侧。你缓慢地抽离又进入，看着他全身都漫上一层情欲的粉红，这都是因为你，他的喘息，他的呻吟，他的高潮，全都是因为你。甬道的媚肉缠上你的阴茎，你像被奶油包围，你松开了他双手，将他小腹上白浊抹在他的乳尖上。他饱满的臀部适宜受孕，软糯的胸膛适宜产乳，你开始猜想如果操得深一些的话他是否真的会怀孕，于是你就将想象付诸于实践，你将虎口卡在他的膝弯让他的腰弯折，你从上往下进入他，你进入得从所未有的深，房间里肉体的碰撞声一下一下地敲击你的耳膜，你撞进了一处细微的凹陷，他的瞳孔顿时收缩，张开嘴大口地呼吸，像尾搁浅的鱼，他伸手往下握住了自己的阴茎，你将他双手重新压在了两侧，你知道你找对了位置，你想要看他被你操射的样子。你向他发起了猛烈的进攻，每一下都撞进那处敏感，他弓起腰想要逃离但你进入到更深的地方，你的阴茎将他钉在了床上，他像只在天父眼前躺在十字架上与恶魔交媾的天使。  
他的理智在你的面前分崩离析，他在你的进攻下迅速沦陷，他已经射不出什么东西了，断断续续的射出几波稀薄的精液，内里变得又湿又热，你啃咬他的乳尖，他的锁骨，他的嘴唇，你想让他由内而外都打上你的烙印，你吻住了他，将全数白浊注入他的体内。  
第二天你醒来的时候他已经离开了，房间里的一片狼藉提醒你昨天发生的事情并不是一场梦，但你觉得这终归会变成一场梦，他是注定属于舞台的星星，而你是幕后微小得不能再小的一颗尘埃，你们不会有结果的。这时你收到了导演的电话说昨天的那场戏需要再拍一次，你们无法避免地在片场遇见，你看见他坐在化妆台前，化妆师正努力地掩盖昨晚你在他身上留下的吻痕。你听见化妆师在调笑他昨晚一定累坏了，一看对方占有欲就很强。他一抬头就与在镜子里偷看他的你对视，他没有闪躲，反而直勾勾地看着你的眼睛回答化妆师的调笑：“是啊，他的占有欲的确很强。”  
他说完周围的人都沸腾了，本哈迪恋爱了，而且是个“他”，那时你就知道，你的机会来了。


End file.
